mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 40
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #40 is the fortieth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Twilight Sparkle recalls her first day attending the School for Gifted Unicorns and meeting Spike for the first time. Summary At the Castle of Friendship, Rainbow Dash finds Twilight Sparkle looking through an old photo album that her parents sent her. Most of the pictures are from Twilight's childhood; one picture in particular is from Twilight's first day at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In a flashback, filly Twilight is accompanied to her first day at school by her parents and brother Shining Armor. Once there, she meets Princess Celestia, who tells her she has a "special task" for her. Celestia takes Twilight to meet the baby dragon she hatched during her entrance exam. Having taken care of him since that day, Celestia now tasks Twilight with looking after him because she is too busy. Twilight admits she doesn't know anything about taking care of babies, but Celestia has faith that she can handle it. Twilight spends some time learning as much as she could about raising babies, but it causes her to be late to her first class with Professor Inkwell. She struggles to balance her schoolwork with taking care of the baby dragon, and bringing the crying baby everywhere with her annoys her classmates. Luckily, Twilight has Smarty Pants to help her through it. In present day, as Twilight continues telling her story, Rarity enters, and she sits down to listen. As a result of juggling studies and raising a dragon infant, Twilight falls behind in her classes. Professor Inkwell approaches to offer some consoling but says she can only help Twilight as a teacher—she suggests what Twilight really needs is a friend. On the day of the School for Gifted Unicorns' Royal High Tea, Twilight sits down with her parents and Princess Celestia. After some hesitation, she finally admits that taking care of the baby dragon is severely interfering with her studies. Even worse, the baby dragon sneaks away from Twilight's watchful eye and makes a mess of the room. Back in present day, all of Twilight's friends have arrived by this point in time to listen to her story. Filly Twilight takes the baby dragon back to her room and vents all her frustrations upon the infant, calling him a nuisance and saying he should be like Smarty Pants. As Twilight cries, the dragon picks up Smarty Pants and starts saying words. Delighted that the baby is starting to talk, Twilight realizes he can't be like Smarty Pants, and she finally understands why Celestia gave her this task: to give her a friend. Twilight decides to give the dragon a name, and as she hears him babble trying to say "like Smarty Pants", she comes up with one. Twilight's parents enter to check up on her, and Twilight introduces them to her friend "Spike". In present day, Twilight finishes her story, which has moved some of her friends to tears. Spike enters from the next room, having been woken from his nap by Twilight and her friends. Twilight apologizes for waking Spike up and offers to make him some cocoa, which immediately brightens him up. The comic ends on an album photo of young Twilight and her "first friend" Spike. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: "Twilight's first book"... "Twilight's first spell"... Wow, your parents took a lot of pictures! :Twilight Sparkle: My dad loved taking pictures of me and Shiny when we were little. :Inkwell: Well, well, well... You must be Miss Twilight Sparkle... and you're late. :Young Twilight Sparkle: I—I know, Professor Inkwell, but I had to— :Inkwell: Ut-ut-ut! No excuses, Miss Sparkle! :Young Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, thanks for listening to me. You're a good friend, Smarty Pants. :Inkwell: Miss Sparkle. Twilight. The princess recommended you highly, and you have obvious magical talent, but... well, you're not living up to your potential. Now, I'm willing to let some things slide, but I can only help you as a teacher. And it seems like what you need... is a friend. :Princess Celestia: Twilight, why don't you head into the students' room? Spend some time with your friends! :Young Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Yes! My friends! Of which I have many! Many, many friends! :Princess Celestia: ...On second thought, would you like to come to the parents' room? :Young Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you did that! You—you caused all that mess! And you annoyed the princess! And you made me look like—like a bad caretaker! A bad student! A bad daughter! I have had it with you, you—you nuisance! —snf— You're stupid and you can't behave and you can't help me! W-W-Why can't— Why can't you be like Smarty Pants?! :Baby Spike: Smuh Pah! 'ike Suh Pah! :Young Twilight Sparkle: I-I suppose I can't keep calling you "dragon", can I? You need a real name. :Baby Spike: Suh Pah! 'ike Suh Pah! :Young Twilight Sparkle: Hee hee! No, I can't call you Smarty Pants! That's Smarty Pants' name! :Baby Spike: 'ike? :Young Twilight Sparkle: "Suh Pah ike"... That kind of sounds like— I think I have a name for you. :Spike: With extra marshmallows, okay? You know how I like it! :Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike. I know. de:Der erste Freund